Maid to Love 2
by PeanutButter123
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAID TO LOVE After eight months of being away, wealthy CEO, Zuko Agni returns with a new perspective on life and new challenges in front of him. When Zuko meets an old friend that turns his life upside-down he begins to lose sight of what's important to him. Will he be able to maintain his relationships with his family, friends, and most importantly Katara Sapphire?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to think each and every one of you readers for reading all of my stories and being faithful readers. You all are why I keep writing. After all long wait, Maid to Love is back with its sequel.**

 **Like the first installment it is an AU story with the same characters but a different premise. Zuko returns, 8 months later from rehab, to a whole new world and whole lot of problems. Can he manage being in love and being a good CEO, brother, friend, father, and lover? Who knows? I don't even know.**

 **This chapter is an introducing chapter. It recaps some of what happened in the last story for context and sets up the situation Zuko is in (well several situations really). I'll stop talking now. Don't forget to follow. ~Brie**

 **MAID TO LOVE 2**

Chapter One:

 _Dear Zuko,_

 _You know the moment when you really know you're going to die and you close your eyes and just accept it. I'm sure you've experienced it once or twice._

 _It's like you're completely at peace and you're lying in a pool of still water, just floating away until you finally just let go and submerge yourself into the water. At least, that's how I imagine it will be._

 _Truth is, this has to end. One day, I'm your employee and now I'm soon to be your wife. It was all too soon. I knew it was too perfect, too good to be true. I know you think you're the hero of his story but you aren't. You can't save everyone and you surely can't save me from him._

 _I love you so much. There's no other man I would rather spend my life with (well the remaining minutes I may have left). I've grown to love your daughter like she's my own. I've grown to respect your Uncle Iroh. Even Mai and Azula, as volatile as they are have become part of my family._

 _Just know when I am gone you can find solace in them._

 _I love you with the fire of a thousand burning suns, Zuko. I love you more than I love old reruns of Gilmore Girls, more than I love water, and far more than I love myself. This is why I have to do this. I have to end this once and for all. It started with me after all._

 _I'm the only one who can stop him._

 _Remember to pray devotedly, to love deeply, and to live passionately._

 _Your Beloved,_

 _Katara Sapphire (Soon-To-Be Agni)_

 **April 26, 2016**

Children ran through the park with not a care in the world. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining down and bathing everyone with its warmth.

A man and woman walk hand in hand on a quiet street. The city of love was just the place for two lovers to undoubtedly meet.

A hug had never seemed long enough for the happy couple, as something was always pulling them apart sooner rather than later. In each other's arms nothing else matter but what was happening in the moment. That's how they had to live. In the moment, otherwise they would lose track of time.

"I missed you so much Katara." Zuko held her close in his arms. "God, you have no idea how hard it's been."

Zuko had spent nearly 8 months away from everyone and everything he loved with rehab and today was they day he was free to walk to world a free man. He, with his now long shaggy hair and glaring beard, was free to do whatever he chose. It was empowering for him, despite the change in his physical experience.

Katara knew even if he did resemble a cave man, he still had those same honest, gold eyes that she knew and loved.

"I've missed you too. So much." She whispers into his ear. She eyes the ring on her finger. She still wore it. She never had lost faith in his progress for not a moment.

An impatient woman cleared her throat a mere three feet from the couple. "Yes, yes, yes hugs and kisses. Really ZuZu, can we go now?"

The woman shared Zuko's same eyes but had a more noticeable attitude and disdain for anything that didn't involve herself.

"Always Azula." Zuko said that to himself as he went to greet the rest of his visitors.

His Uncle Iroh had come, Mai Stone (his ex), Sokka, and even the person he truly missed the most, more than anyone.

"MAYA!" He swept the girl up in his gleeful arms and showered her with kisses. He spun around and jumped for joy. "God, you've gotten so big. My beautiful little girl, I've missed you the most."

The girl was crying in her father's arms. It was clear that he didn't want him to ever have to leave again and he promised he wouldn't ever leave her. Not as long as he was breathing. He would never lose her again.

Once the father and daughter moment was complete Zuko gave Mai, the mother of his child, a quick hug and then moved on to his Uncle.

"Soooo let me get this straight? They don't let you shower…or shave…in rehab?" Sokka blurted out as Zuko embraced his uncle. Zuko only responded by glaring at him and giving his a handshake. "I'm serious dude. You STINK. PEWWWW!"

Everyone erupted in a comfortable and familiar laughter. It felt good for all of them to be together again, after such a long-time. Zuko had hoped that he would never be away from his family ever again.

~/~

Zuko took a quick shower and had properly shaved. He was beginning to look like his former self. He missed his shower, his bed, and home. Even more though, he had missed the woman who made the place feel more like home than even his childhood quarters.

Katara Sapphire was sprawled out on his bed in a blue bath robe and her hair up in a ponytail. Even like that she hadn't changed a bit. She was still gorgeous and still as amazing as ever.

Zuko plopped down beside the woman and saw what she was doing. She was watching the TV, particularly the celebrity gossip station. He still HATED gossip and the blogs and the paparazzi. ALL OF IT. He hated all of what came with being Agni Inc.'s CEO.

For now he just wanted to be normal.

He wanted to make love to his girlfriend and eat Chinese food and play with his daughter. He didn't want any of the luxuries (or the curses for that matter). He would be content with the small moments.

If there was anything rehab had taught him (other than to become a non-alcoholic) it was to cherish the people you loved. So many people didn't completely the program like he did and died of alcohol poisoning or doing something dangerous while under the influence. Zuko Agni was highly blessed that he wasn't one of those people.

For him relapse wasn't an option.

Even if the whole world believe that he was going to fail again.

He listened to voice on the television screen: "And Agni Inc.'s former CEO, Zuko Agni has returned from his intensive 8 month rehab. He looks extremely rough and has seemed to have lost a lot of weight. It looks like the rehab program has hit him hard. Girlfriend, Katara Sapphire and newest elected CEO of Agni Inc, Iroh Agni were among the party that greeted his return today. Let's hope he can stop being the black sheep of the family business."

Zuko scoffed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV down.

"Am I really the black sheep? Have I really tarnished my family's legacy that bad? I mean, I did the right thing right? I was right when I turned in my father."

"That's not even a question Zuko. He embezzled and stole MILLIONS from your family's clientele. Not to mention he kidnapped your daughter. You did the right thing, Zuko. You're a good guy. Don't worry about what the media says about you."

"Part of me feels bad about it Katara. The company's reputation went down the drain. Plus, he's my family too and I just threw him to the wolves and sent him to jail."

"Well you shouldn't. Ozai was a monster. You can't forgot about how he burned you and allowed someone to rape Azula. Even the wolves probably wouldn't take him Zuko."

No matter how many times Katara may have said it wasn't his fault. He'd forever feel guilty and burdened over the state of his company. It was his debt to pay. He'd be back as CEO soon enough then everything would be back to being his responsibility.

Truth is he still needed Ozai. Last time he visited him in jail, Ozai didn't tell him where his mother was. Zuko had learned she was alive from his Uncle and Iroh swore he had no idea about her whereabouts. The only person that would know logically would be Ozai.

Zuko would have to break him sooner or later, no matter how guilty he felt.

"I guess you're right."

"Yea, I know I'm right." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "You shouldn't worry about. Iroh is acting as CEO now. He's got it under control."

Bright colors appeared on the screen. He didn't know why but Zuko felt suddenly nauseas by the sudden appearance of the oranges and other cool colors on the screen. Whatever this was an ad for, it had to be the most dumb product in the world.

That's when he saw it in bold orange letters: Airbender Gliders. It was Aang soaring in the sky with one of the gliders laughing and smiling. Zuko nearly gagged at the sight. Even after 8 months, Aang was someone who repulsed and annoyed Zuko to no avail.

"He's really selling those gliders huh?!"

"Yea. His business is booming. They're selling worldwide now. Every kid got one for Christmas this year too. His gliders are a new hot commodity. He's been put on the Forbes list after only selling them for a few months."

A knot formed in his stomach. Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, and birthdays. He'd missed so much. He felt so unattached to the world around him. Of course, he knew the world wouldn't stop went he finally decided to get help for his alcoholism but he didn't expect to be this out of touch.

Zuko groaned and buried his face in a pillow. Katara sensed his discomfort.

"Hey, cheer up. Things will be normal for you soon."

"Easy for you to say. You've remained in the mansion with nice things like internet access while I did things like group therapy and meditation. I'm surprised everyone hasn't forgotten about me by now. Mai has a new boyfriend, I heard. Uncle is leading the company, Sokka and Suki have their kid, and you've been touring the country doing interview like you're freaking Dear Abby or something. Face it, I'm not factored into the equation of what is normal anymore."

"1. Shut up. You went to get help which is brave and admirable of you. We'd rather have this Zuko than an alcoholic. 2. Yes, life has moved on but that doesn't mean we've forgotten you. You saw how much we were all excited to see you. And 3. It's not called Dear Abby, my talk show is called Ask the Painted Lady, duh!"

"Ohhhh like I knew it the Painted Lady! What is she your advice giving, liberating alter ego or something." Katara simply nodded. "Whatever, you know it's not about you having a Batman/ Bruce Wayne situation. It's about me missing so much in rehab. I missed my own daughter's birthday. What kind of parent does that?"

"One with good reason. And you know, since you're out we can throw her a late party. Maya would love for you to spend time with her. Plus, she loves cake."

"Ha, well that depends on if my darling baby mother will allow it. She's been less than civil when she gave me calls. It's almost time for our joint custody hearing and she's bitter about it. She think I'll try to take her again."

"Well, I'll be there with you in court if you need me. It's about what's best for Maya. It doesn't matter if you two get along 100% anyway."

"I agree but you know she doesn't see it that way. It's a competition for her."

"Your hearing isn't for another two weeks. In the meantime call her about the party. We can invited Kana and some of Maya's friends too. It'll be nice."

"Kana?"

"Um, Suki and Sokka's daughter."

DUH. God, he was so obviously out of touch with the world. Suki had the baby shortly after the baby shower while he wasn't around. He remember Katara telling him. It dawned on him, he hadn't even met the baby girl yet.

There was so much to do and so little time.

His phone rang. From the ringtone, Man Eater by Nelly Furtado, he knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, June. Shouldn't you be doing PR and fixing someone's life"

"Oh Boss hush. You know I'm loyal to you. Plus, the company bonus is nice over at Agni Inc."

There was no way she called just to say hi. June wasn't the type. Considering she was head of PR at Agni Inc. and she helped created the whole fake engagement fiasco for he and Katara, a simple hey wouldn't suffice with her.

Jesus, what was to make of the fake engagement anyway? What were he and Katara anyway? They weren't engaged but she still wore the fake ring. Not that it wasn't hers to wear considering she was able to keep the ring in the contract but still….

So confusing. Yet another thing to figure out in his life.

"So I see you got out of rehab today and I took the liberty of booking you on Joo Dee's tomorrow afternoon. Isn't that great?"

"No. Don't you think I'd like to spend my first few days with my family and friends? I don't want to be in front of the cameras right now, June."

"Well, I already booked it. Joo Dee begged me to do it. She wanted to be the first to get the scoop."

"What scoop? I did detox and did therapy!"

"People want to see you…notably you AND Katara together. They're curious about your relationship still. Katara has seen all over the country with that massive ring you got her. America loves a relationship surviving peril. You guys are like Romeo and Juliet."

"Except we AREN'T engaged June. We voided that contract remember?"

"Well according to America, you two ARE still engaged. It won't be hard to fake the funk since you two are actually a couple. We can write a new contract for Katara too. Just show up and look like the grateful and lucky fiancée for having such a faithful and supportive woman beside him. Embellish a bit too. Maybe hint about a Parisian getaway for you too." June paused. Someone was talking to her in the background. "Listen Boss Man, I got to go. We can go over scripts tomorrow but I'll see you at 3PM. Bye"

Fuck.

"I'd rather be CEO of Agni Inc. than deal with one of June's publicity stunts. Can you believe her? She wants us to do an interview tomorrow."

"Ha, well see about that…"

"Katara? You, you agreed to this?"

"Yea, I just thought I'd be good for you to get out there again and see people loving you again."

"You mean loving YOU. They only like us together because of you." Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you want to do it all again? Go through the lies? Go through the interviews? The fake meetings? The jaded 'I love yous'? The confusion?"

"This time it won't be forced right? We are together right?"

"Of course, it's just things have changed Katara. Need I remind you that we are still lying. We aren't engaged."

"It's just ONE interview."

Yea, and it was just one drink he had that ruined his life.

He was tired of talking. Tired of thinking. It was all too much already. He couldn't decide where to go or what do first.

His phone vibrated. The person he least wanted to talk to right now. _This bald headed motherfucker_ , he thought to himself. He read the text with a grimace.

 _Aang Zephyr: Hey Buddy, Congrats on finishing rehab. We should get drinks sometime ;). Ha ha jk but we should talk soon._

At least he knew aang hadn't changed. He was still an asshole.

 _Zuko Agni: Thanks and sure, we have to meet up and talk about this Jet thing. I haven't been able to keep tabs on him but Katara is safe… for now. He probably won't try anything like breaking into Katara's apt. again._

 _Aang Zephyr: So far he's running Rebels Inc and blowing money like it's nothing. No suspicious activity._

 _Zuko Agni: We'll see. Now that I'm out he might start making moves. The ball is in his court. Stay alert._

 _Aang Zephyr: Ha ha, yea alert. Listen, what's Mai's favorite color?_

Why the hell was he asking about Mai's favorite color? You know what, Zuko didn't care right now. He had better things to worry about. __

Just as he placed his phone down and planned on cuddling with Katara the doorbell rang. He dragged his feet and ran to grab the door. To his surprise it was just a brown package with a note attached to it.

 _ **Welcome Back Home Mr. Agni. Don't get too comfortable.**_

Great. A mysterious package from a stranger with a vague threat. Who could've sent him yet another thing to worry about?

 **Author's Note: Any speculations on future chapters? Gee, Zuko is back with a lot on his plate. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Welcome back home Mr. Agni. Don't get too comfortable." Aang Zephyr read the message aloud and shrugged it off. "Well someone's trying to play a joke on you man. You shouldn't be concerned."

He shouldn't be concerned? Was he insane? He had just lost his child and searched the entire city to get her back from a crazed lunatic (who happened to be his father). He wasn't safe. No one in his life was safe. This wasn't a joke, this was a threat.

"It's Jet. I know it is. He wants to play this game. I'll give him a game."

"Don't be drastic. We don't know it's him."

Drastic would be trying to harm his girlfriend. Zuko was going to harm him. Hurting him wasn't drastic. It would be what Jet deserved.

"He blackmailed you. He secretly filmed me and Katara having sex and forced you to release it. He sent men into Katara's home to purposely attack her, to send a message. He drugged my sister, Aang." Zuko paced back and forth. He couldn't believe he was losing his composure like this. His daughter and his lover were quick on his mind.

Aang furrowed his brow, "As low as we're around your daughter and Katara will be safe. I promise you so what's your plan to nail him?"

Zuko was a man of manipulation. He had become quite the liar from dealing with so many woman and so many cheap corporate big wigs. He knew it was dishonorable but sometimes people had to be deal with using those tactics. Jet was no exception.

Unlike an unsuspecting woman, Jet was smart and had the balls to challenge Zuko. No one ever crossed Zuko once, let alone twice. He was going to end it soon.

Zuko of course had to explain his plan to Aang. "Jet is calculated and manipulative. So am I. I need to get at him from the inside, hit him where it hurts. I befriend him and play the game and when he gets comfortable, when he trusts me I stab him right in the back."

Aang's mouth fell wide open. Zuko felt the instant judgement when Aang said, "How do you come up with these things? You're terrible. That's just dishonest: to befriend someone and then betray them."

Zuko chuckled a bit. "I never said I was a good person. And I know this is the way to do it. This is exactly what he'd do to me."

"And how do you even plan on pulling this off?"

"I have my ways." Zuko smirked and smoothed out his outfit. "I have to go Aang. Keep following him for me. And remember, Katara doesn't need to know about any of this Jet business. It's for her safety."

Zuko couldn't be late for this ridiculous interview. June would kill him and probably have an unflattering story leaked the next day. He got in his car and fully intended to speed down the road until he got to Joo Dee's studio. He was surprised Joo Dee, herself didn't give him a call.

He was 15 minutes away and figured he would be one or two minutes late. He anticipated a call from June but to his surprise it was Mai. He normally hated talking while he was driving but she was still the mother of his child. What if Maya was missing again?

"Mai? What's up? Is Maya alright?"

"Yea, calm down Zuko. I needed to ask you something important."

"What is it?" Zuko sensed she was up to no good.

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend. I know it's so sudden after you got out of rehab. We've been dating for a few months and I want to introduce him to our daughter. I need your blessing."

He wasn't mad she was dating someone. Of course Mai had to move on eventually. Why did he have a sharp pain in his chest when she said the word "boyfriend"? It made him feel uncomfortable. But why? He didn't even want to be with her. Something about Mai being with another man though, made him angry.

Mai asked urgently, "Zuko? Zuko? Are you there?"

He must have been in his head for a while.

"Y-yea. Sorry. I was focused on the ground."

"Well say something Idiot!" She always had a way with playfully calling him names. "Will you meet him or not? I'd like to do it before we went to court next week."

His nostrils flared but he had to keep it under control. "Of course. We can do lunch Wednesday. I look forward to meeting him."

Mai squealed. When did she start squealing? She had never done that with him.

Mai was static, even her tone was more upbeat than normal. "Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you you'll love him and he'll be great with Maya."

"Right, while we're at can we sit down after lunch on Wednesday and plan our daughter's party. It's important Mai. I hope this new man isn't messing with your priorities."

"My priorities are fine. I could say the same about Katara but I won't. I'll see you Wednesday Zuko." She hung up the phone and Zuko let out an annoying sigh.

Why did this get under his skin so much? Maybe he really was a great guy. She deserved that didn't she? After Zuko had dogged her out and abandoned her, she deserved a man to treat her right. He just didn't like the thought. He didn't like the thought at all.

~/~

Katara was busy getting her hair done and answering one of her many Painted Lady questions.

 _Dear Painted Lady,_

 _What do I do when my man is spending a lot of time with his ex? My ex and my current husband have a child together. I know they co-parent and I know they are always going to be in each other's lives but his ex-wife has so much history together. I feel insecure when she's around and sometimes they share little inside jokes that I don't get. I feel like a third wheel around my own husband!_

 _I trust him but lately they've been alone a lot. He spends a night at her home with their child. I know it was because his kid didn't want him to leave, but my mind keeps thinking that something happened between those too. What if he still has feelings for her? What do I do?_

 _From,_

 _A Desperate Housewife_

Katara typed away on her tablet.

 **Dear Desperate Housewife,**

 **Unfortunately your husband will always have to deal with his ex-wife and that means so will you by extension. Things can be sensitive when there is a child involved. Trust me, the ex feels as uncomfortable around you as you do around her. Keeping her child happy is her priority. Do not assert your position as the new wife and do not engage in petty arguments with her when you feel threatened. Trust your husband and have a conversation with him about the state of their relationship. You must play things a little more reserved, even if you are jealous.**

 **Remember, his child comes first. Don't start unnecessary drama that could disrupt his child's life. I think it's good to use the four T's in this situation.**

 **Trust- Trust your man and be secure in the fact that he is with you now.**

 **Time- If they are having an affair only time will tell, but if you feel insecure again step back and give yourself time to think instead of making sly comments.**

 **Tact- Always have tact and be comfortable with yourself. Don't let anyone make you become another person.**

 **Talk- Talk to your husband whenever you feel uneasy. Talk to him about his feelings for her. Communication can clear up a lot of your anxiety.**

 **Signed,**

 **The Painted Lady**

Katara signed and sent the email just as Zuko walked in. He looked noticeably irritated. Katara got up to console him instantly.

"Zuko, hey. You okay?" She went to hug him and was met with a half-assed embrace.

"I'm fine." He sounded so cold. It was like he was the old Zuko from when they had first met. What had happened to him? "Let's just get this interview over with."

He grazed passed her and went straight to hair and makeup. June eyed Katara and shrugged. If it was anything about Zuko Agni that was clear, it was that he carried energy into the room. Even the set directors and makeup artists sensed his attitude.

"We're on in 20 June." The director came through and gave their time. June nodded and coaxed Katara over to Zuko, who was getting his hair gelled down.

"You two ready to be the cutest engaged couple of all time!" June exclaimed and clasped the couple's hands together.

Zuko's answer was only a sigh. June probably knew they needed space and walked away, probably to talk to the director.

Katara was concerned. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just frustrated Katara."

Who did this to him? Was it her? Was it Mai? What wasn't he telling her?

"Frustrated with me?"

"I'm frustrated with everything, okay. I have a lot I'm dealing with and having to parade around in front of cameras and play the happy couple right just isn't what I need to be doing right now."

"But Zuko we ARE a happy couple right?"

Before Zuko could answer Katara got pulled away to get her mic applied and tested. Before they knew it, it was show time.

It was the same set up. The whole "I'm Joo Dee and these are Dai Li warriors" then the dancing shirtless men and finally the interview in front of a live audience with glaring lights in their faces. They sat on the sofa just like before with Zuko's arm around her. It looked nice because the crowd gushed but it felt off.

She knew they weren't on the same page at all from the moment they sat down.

Joo Dee batted her eyes and flashed her big smile. It was all a cover for the hard questions she was going to ask. "Welcome back to the show Zuko and Katara. It's been some time. Zuko, last time you were here you didn't quite have the whole beard thing going."

Zuko responded, "Yea it's been 8 long months. You know in rehab this the new style."

The crowd laughed. At least he was trying to be light hearted.

Katara joked, "Believe me I was shocked when I saw the beard too. Couldn't believe my fiancée was under there."

The crowd was eating them up and the questions hadn't even started yet.

"I see you two are still engaged which is great. How has rehab effected your relationship?"

Zuko answered first, "It definitely was a challenge being away from my family and friends for such a long time but Katara especially had been so supportive the whole way. I just love her positive energy. It was something really kept me going during the withdrawal days. I'm just blessed to have supportive family and a supportive woman by my side."

Katara followed, "You know, Joo Dee, even though we were apart for such a long amount of time I believe it has strengthened our relationship. If we can make it through this we can face other challenges too."

"How admirable. Now Katara, I know you have a little blog called The Painted Lady correct? Do you get a lot of questions that pertain to Zuko?"

"You know what, sometimes it's a question or two asking about how big is his penis." The crowd laughed as Zuko flexed his crotch a bit. "But mostly its women needing help and support and guidance during tough times. I want to help whomever I can and my advice helps me to do that."

"So, I'm just going to flat out ask this question. How's the sex life? Have you two done it since he's been back?"

Her face was beet red. This was downright embarrassing. She didn't want to talk about her sex life or lack there off. It had been awhile for both of them but that didn't mean the minute they were alone they should ravish each other. Dry spells were normal but she was not going to talk about her personal sex life on national TV.

Zuko chuckled and smirked at the camera. "Oh Joo Dee, why would you ask that? I mean LOOK at my fiancée' and imagine how things are in the bedroom yourself."

Chatter erupted and 'OH's filled the studio.

God, he was a pro at camera play. He had the audience in the palm of his hands. He manipulated the room and even she like it was nothing. When did he become so good at that? She had gotten so rusty at this stuff, at least at doing it with Zuko by her side.

Joo Dee wasted no time. "Speaking of the bedroom, have you retired your harem Zuko? There's no other woman in your life other than your gorgeous fiancée? No one could ever replace her? Not even the mother of your child, Mai Stone?"

Katara stopped breathing. Zuko was all hers. Mai had nothing to do with their relationship.

"I don't want any other woman but Katara. Yes, she's the mother of my daughter and I will always love her but Mai and I are done. Katara is special to me and I hope to one day start a family of our own with her." Zuko nudged Katara's arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He LOVED Mai but Katara was just SPECIAL to him? Maybe he didn't mean anything by it. He did sincere after all. She trusted him after all. He and Mai were done for sure. There was no competition. She trust Zuko more than anything.

"Shifting over to Zuko, with the indictment of your father and eventual case against Agni Inc. for embezzlement do you feel that the company will bounce back from this stain in its legacy?"

Katara could feel Zuko tense up. Just yesterday he said he felt guilty about tarnishing his family's legacy. God, why did she make him do this?

"I think it's time for a new era and a new legacy for my family's company. My father was a monster, even to his own children, but now that he is serving his penance the company can be reborn and help its clients heal. With my Uncle Iroh at the helms right now we hope that not have the people terrified of us but knowing that we offer the same reliability as before. It is time Agni Inc accepts peace and justice for its clients as its new legacy."

That was beautiful. Zuko still had an excellent way with words. The whole audience was amazed.

Joo Dee however was not. "Nice speech Mr. Agni, please elaborate on your father abusing you and your sister?"

He was tense and shaking. "I have no comment on those accusations."

"Really, well word on the street is that he abused your poor mother so badly she had to run away to another country and change her name to be safe."

Zuko's eyes glared. "Don't you dare talk about my mother Joo Dee!"

"Yes, please don't speak ill of the dead." Once Katara said that Zuko eyed her like there was something she didn't know. The visited her grave together. Ursa Agni was dead and gone. Zuko had to accept that like she accepted her mother's death.

"I apologize if I offended you. Moving on, when is the wedding? Who's going to be invited?"

"My family and his of course."

"Any specific people we know?"

"My dear friend Jet, will be in attendance." Zuko looked directly into the camera like the camera was a person.

JET? Katara's fucking ex? How? Why? When?

Joo Dee was shocked. "Jet? CEO of Rebels Inc?"

"Of course. Rebels Inc is known for its lavished events. I would love for him to plan the entire event, if he accepts the offer. I'd be very gracious. Plus I'm offering a merger between Agni Inc and Rebels Inc in future so he'd be a fool to not attend my wedding."

When did he even….?!

"Well we have it here first. A merger between two unlikely new friends. We'll be right back."

Commercial break. Great now, Katara could rant now.

~/~

He had to force his hand on national TV. There was no other way to lure the snake out, other than an outlandish gesture. A merger would be a perfect way to give him false security. He'd definitely try to screw Zuko and his company over in the end, but Zuko would be one step ahead of him. This was his domain. He'd destroy Jet in the business world. After all, business was always personal.

"Zuko, what the fuck?!"

She was livid sure but it was better this way. She needed to stay out of harm's way.

"I was going to tell you. I just figured I'd announce the offer now. It's good publicity."

He hated lying to her but this way he could handle Jet on his own, without her getting hurt.

It was offer Jet couldn't refuse publically either. He'd use it to try to gain Zuko's trust for sure.

"You can NOT trust him. Not with your money or your business or even with your heart, Zuko! Are you crazy?"

"You seem a little bitter over that break up still? Relax, people change every day. He has an excellent track record business wise. The merger is a good deal for both of us. More money and better branding."

"Oh, I'm BITTER over my ex. Pleeeeeease."

She was definitely insinuating about him and Mai. He wasn't bitter. He was confused about her relationship choices but never bitter.

"Katara calm down okay. You need to trust me with everything. I love you. Please don't doubt me. Everything I do is for you, is for us." He was telling the truth. He needed her. She was his everything. There was not a moment of the day he didn't think about her safety.

"I, I love you too but it's not you I don't trust. It's him."

"I'm a big boy and can handle a deal with Jet. Don't you worry. You need to relax." Zuko embraced her, making sure not to hold on for too long. She made him off his game. She made him emotional. That was something he didn't need if he was dancing with the devil. "Trust me. Always."

"Did you mean it during the interview? I can't tell who you are anymore since you came back."

Of course she couldn't. He didn't even know that much.

"I love you. Another woman will never come between us. I'm done with that lifestyle. The only women in my life are you and my daughter."

"I'm sorry I put you through that. That question about your mother was rude."

"K, Katara, my mother is alive. I just haven't gotten Ozai to tell me where she is. When he does, I'm looking for her."

He heart hurt just thinking about it. His mother… alive. Her face was now a blur, a distant memory but her smell. It was etched into his brain. Sandal wood and cinnamon. That was her scent. He needed his mother. He needed answers to all of his confusion.

Was he still a good son for betraying his father? Was he a bad for being angry at Mai's new boyfriend? Was it the right decision to leave Maya to go to rehab? Why did he feel so empty? Why did he lie so much to the people that cared to him the most?

He had protect them. Protect everyone who he held dear. Maya. Katara. Mai. Iroh. He needed to save them. It was his duty.

He collapsed in Katara's arms and felt at peace. "I regret coming back sometimes. Rehab was easy but all of this, dealing with everything is the hardest battle I'll ever face."

She had to stay in the dark about Jet no matter what. That was his biggest concern. He'd fall asleep with her tonight but tomorrow he would become the old Zuko Agni and set his plan into motion.

~/~

Jet smirked at the television screen in the dark room.

"Clever. Clever. Zuko. The ball's in my court now and make no mistake you will regret making a deal with me."

 **Author's Note: A lot going on in this chapter. As you can see, things have been set in motion for both Zuko and Katara. Next chapter will be: a meeting with Jet and meeting with Mai's mystery man and a Maya appearance with party planning. Both are going to cause a lot of drama for Zuko both personally and business wise.**

 **What do you all think of this chapter and Zuko's different struggles? How do you think his relationship with Katara and Mai will turn out? How do you think his business relationship with Jet will turn out? And where's his mother? ~Brie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Zuko's uncle was always a stoic man. He was always calm, wise, and never was one to make irrational decisions. He was so unlike Zuko in every way. He couldn't believe his uncle and his father shared the same lineage. His father was a monster; that was not up for debate at this point. Yet, his uncle was the most peace-loving and gentle man Zuko had ever known.

But from the severity of the conversation, he didn't need kind, loving Iroh with his mystical advice and magical ways of conjuring tea from thin air. He needed Iroh, the shrewd business man. Iroh, the man who go to nearly impossible limits for his family.

He hoped his plea would be enough.

He walked into the red and black office and it brought back a funny feeling in his stomach. This used to be his domain, his kingdom, and both his inheritance and his birthright. Now another man was sitting in seat and fixing the mess he caused. Atonement. Zuko needed atonement if he was ever going to be let back into the Agni Kingdom again.

"Uncle." Even in his designer suit and completely polished appearance his uncle made him feel like he could never compete. His Uncle stroked his beard as Zuko sat across from him.

It was funny being in that situation. Being on the other side of the desk that is. He could have never imagined how intimidating it could be to sit across from a man with so much power. Part of him missed the power, considering he felt completely at the mercy of circumstantial events right now.

Iroh smiled and with his large grin said, "Nephew, it's nice to see you. I suspect you're here to check on Agni Inc. I assure you everything is going well."

"I'm not here for company matters. This is personal." Zuko's stomach still formed a familiar knot just thinking about. His mother, who he saw lower into the ground in a cold casket, was alive. He wasn't completely okay with it, not yet. But he knew being stagnant and upset about it wouldn't help him.

His Uncle looked concerned. He was always so good at reading Zuko. To be honest, Iroh was a better father than Iroh could ever have the capacity to be. "Is it about your sobriety? It will be a challenge Nephew. That is just the nature of addiction."

"I struggle with that every day. I'll never NOT be an addict but it's not every day when you discover your dead mother is actually alive. Addiction is something I can handle. It is intelligible to me but losing her and finding out she's still here, which, will take a lot of time."

"You know then, about Ursa."

"What do you mean 'you know'? Did you know she was alive? How long? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I knew. Believe me Nephew, the way things happened were not under my control. It easier for you to think she was dead than to tell you the truth, I'm afraid. Nothing is ever as it seems."

"Fuck your cryptic messages. I want to find her Uncle. I was heartbroken the day we buried her. Maybe if she was around I wouldn't be such a screw up." He gritted his teeth and balled his hands up into tight fists. "Ozai, was sending all that money to an off shore account. I know he isn't stupid. He was a good business man. He wouldn't risk fraud and embezzlement for nothing."

"Nephew, I do not think this is a path you want to go down right."

"He's been stealing money for clients for all these years for her. In some twisted way, in his insane mind he DID love her. I don't know why she would rather fake her own death than be with her children. Maybe she wanted to run so bad. Maybe he drove her crazy. Whatever the reason, I'm not losing her again. I'm not a little boy anymore and I have the resources or… you have the resources rather."

Iroh grimaced. Zuko knew he wouldn't go along with it but God he had to try to the legal route first. Of course rejection wasn't going to stop him either way.

Zuko cleared his throat and spoke up. "I want the financial report, which I do not have access to anymore. If I can track the account and the money, I can find her. I need to find her."

"Unfortunately that account and all our assets are being investigated by the IRS. I can't help you Zuko."

"Can't? Or won't? You know damn well you can do what I need. Why won't you help me?"

"People die for a reason. It's not healthy to dig up corpses."

"Except she isn't dead." With that Zuko stormed off. He couldn't believe his Uncle wouldn't help him. This was the woman that gave birth to him! He must have not loved Ursa like he did. He must have not missed her like he did. So be it! He was going to do it without Ozai, without Iroh, and without the Agni name behind him. He was a man. He was perfectly capable of handling everything on his own.

When he got into the car he sent a text to the one person he still knew to be loyal regardless of his recent stepdown.

 _June, I need you ASAP._

 _SENT._

June would at least be able to keep his Uncle off his back while he looked for his mother. June had a certain skill set, which included distracting every man in a 5 mile radius. He just needed time to stall him.

Time. That was definitely something that was slipping through Zuko's hands. Never enough time in the day. Never enough time to fix the damage. Never enough time to prove himself.

~/~

It was raining. The soft droplets fell against the ground and sounded like bullets. He hated the rain. When he was a kid he was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. He would run into his mother's lap and cry into the morning until the rain stopped.

Even now, as he got out his car he felt uneasy. The rain brought bad omens. When his mother died it rained. The week Maya was missing it rained all week. It rained when he left for rehab too. It was like a dark cloud followed Zuko around for his whole life and he had no idea how he could escape it. Clearly, the universe had deemed him as hopeless as he felt.

He entered the restaurant and was met with the sight of a beautiful woman. She wall tall, slender and covered from head to toe in jewelry. Her red maxi dress caught his eyes. She knew he loved red.

It made him wonder who else she was wearing red for and who was buying her all of the jewelry. Of course Mai deserved diamonds but Zuko still saw himself as the only one who would provide those things for her. She glowed and her body looked fuller in all of the right places.

She had never looked that good and that happy when THEY were together.

"Hi Zuko." Mai smiled at him as he sat down at the round table. She was fucking smile! Mai Stone, the other of his child was SMILING. When was the last time she had smiled or even looked happy to see him? What did this new man have that he didn't?

"Hello Mai. You look good, like really good. I didn't know what to expect, and well I still don't know what to expect." He swallowed hard, feeling a new level of discomfort. He was going to meet Mai's boyfriend today and his ego wouldn't let him be anything but feel castrated.

"You're going to meet my boyfriend. There's nothing expect. We'll eat and make small talk."

"I don't want small talk if this man is going to be around our daughter, Mai." He now understand why Mai was so mean to Katara. A stranger around Maya, especially after her kidnapping, terrified him. What terrified him more was the idea that he was being replaced.

What if Mai loved this man more than she could ever love him? Even worse, what if Maya loved this new guy and called this new man her dad? God, the thought made Zuko sick.

"I get it. You'll just have to trust me Zuko." Mai shipped on her water. "I ordered you water and everyone else water. I figured parading alcohol in your face wouldn't be the best."

She never ceased to surprise him with her capacity to know him better than anyone else.

"Thanks. Where is he?"

Mai eyed the menu and said, "He's running late. It seems I am attracted to powerful men who always have a million things to do, I suppose."

"What does he do? You didn't give me much information on this man."

"If I told you anything at all you'd pick him apart before even giving him a chance. I know you and I know your ego is outrageous. You'll trample anything or anyone that threatens your precious honor." Damn it, how did she know? "By the way, your daughter wants Elsa from Frozen for her birthday. Can you play a good Kristoff?"

"I am not parading around in tights with a reindeer."

"Your loss. I got this little person set to be Olaf and boy is he energetic. He can even out sing YOU."

He blushed. Zuko had a knack for theatre when he was a kid but he soon found out that it wasn't cool for little boys to sing full renditions of Mary Poppins songs. He did however retain a nice tenor with a three octave range. Not that he bragged about it but Mai, his childhood friend, had spent too many nights making him sing "A Whole New World" from Disney's _Aladdin_ when she felt like having a laugh.

Mai winked at him. "Your secret is safe with me Zuko."

He looked at menu and suddenly felt not hungry. What he did want was a nice drink and to be far, far away from Mai right now.

God was looking out for him. A call from Jet caused his phone to vibrate against the table, which meant he needed to go immediately.

Mai's mystery man could wait.

He reached towards his phone as Mai said, "Let me guess you have to go."

She looked disappointed. He always disappointed her. It was just what he did at this point.

"I, listen I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a great guy Mai. I want to meet him, I swear. I just have so much going on. I promise you I will make time for us, I mean him and you soon."

"Whatever. Just go." As he got up from the table, he heard her mutter, "At least he shows up for me."

How he wished he could turn back time and be there for her like she deserved. Truth was he didn't deserve her. Hell, he didn't deserve anyone right now.

~/~

Tuesdays, Katara had dinner with her father. It was refreshing to not have to cook for once. Her dad came over to Zuko's place and always seemed to know what she craved when she was having a bad day. Chicken alfredo! Carbs was what she wanted most when she was stressed. It didn't hurt that her dad didn't hold back on the cream or the cheese when he made his special sauce.

She was starving. The noodles were boiling and the sauce was reducing. All that was left was for everything to be baked together in an amazing cheesy casserole of fattening goodness. He combined the sauce, noodles chicken, and more cheese together and popped the pan in the oven. She couldn't wait to indulge as she told herself that the spinach and broccoli inside of the dish would make up for her devouring two full plates later.

Her dad smiled and brushed his shoulder length hair back with his fingers. It had grown so long that now he could put it in a man bun. Then again she always remembered him having longer hair than most dads which was something she took comfort in.

Boy, did she need her father's comfort right now.

"You're quiet Kat. Usually you talk my ear off when I'm cooking for you."

"Maybe I just feel like being a quiet daughter today."

Hakoda laughed at the idea. "Well then you wouldn't be my daughter then. What's going on with you?"

"Just work. The advice column is really kicking off. It's a lot of letter to sift through."

"Hmm JUST work huh? Nothing going with Zuko?"

"What?! No! We're great. Everything's great."

"I saw the interview. He certainly didn't look great from what I watched. He seems like man with a lot of priorities."

"It comes with the territory. He's a rich and powerful man."

"Yes, but you don't love him for his money or his power. You love the man underneath that. The man underneath isn't always going to be what you thought."

"It's just that since he's been back from rehab. He's been so tortured and so distant and so cold. I don't know how to heal him."

"You can't heal or fix a broken man no matter how hard you try Katara. You'll end up losing yourself."

Katara was afraid she already had lost herself within the fame, the money, and loving him. How was she supposed to love a broken man without helping him put himself back together again? Surely ever woman that ever loved a man had to make sacrifices. It was up to debate how much she was willing to give, to sacrifice to aid in Zuko becoming whole again.

~/~

There was a saying that powerful men were the loneliest. This was no exception for Jet, who seemed to have a total of five employees that Zuko had seen since he entered the massive building. What was the point of having all the power, if you were empty?

Zuko still couldn't answer the question himself after years of growing up around powerful men. Ozai was alone. Iroh lost his son. Azulon went crazy and died alone. No one in the history of Agni men were said to have died while making love to a beautiful woman. It begged to question if he and Katara were going to even last. Jet and Katara sure didn't work out. What really made him different from Jet in the end? He was a deceptive ass hole too and at his core he didn't think of himself as a good person.

A good person wouldn't destroy everything he touched. And he certainly couldn't add father of the year to his resume. He didn't even come into the picture until Maya was 4. He couldn't make up for 4 years of absence and certainly not for the 6 months he had been away at rehab.

He already destroyed the family company, Mai, Azula, and even caused harm to his daughter by not protecting her. It was only a matter of time before he destroyed Katara too.

Pure-hearted and kind Katara. She was his only redeeming quality. Even Ozai destroyed Ursa to the point where she ran to another country. It was a matter of time before she would run too.

When he entered the office looking at Jet was honestly like looking at himself or the version of himself he tried to suppress. He could be a monster just like Jet.

"Good evening Mr. Agni. I received your very public invitation. Let's discuss business." Jet was cold and didn't even bat an eyelash when Zuko entered the room.

"Nonsense, let's not be so formal. I want to be friends first and business partners second. We have to trust each other if this merger will truly work."

He reached out to shake his hand, hoping Jet would be drawn in by his approach.

"Friends? There are no friends in the business world Zuko, but I think we can form a beautiful relationship making money together."

Jet shook his hand and Zuko could feel the heat from the man's palms. He wanted to crush every bone in his hand right then and there for even challenging him.

He was going to trample on Jet like the roach he was, but first they had to be… friends.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I'm in college and have a busy semester. I'm vice president of my sorority and I'm finish the last few classes for both my majors. Updates will definitely be sporadic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Between two men is also a powerful woman from which they draw their power from. The idea is called triangulation of the sexes and can be applied to every major war, starting with the Trojan War. The object of power was none other than Helen of Troy.

Maybe Katara was these two men's Helen of Troy.

Despite the normal business discussion, there was an air of superiority between both men. Especially from Jet, who was playing both smug and coy for the entire meeting.

"So in the event that the merger falls throw you agree that both companies would split the income?" Zuko eyed the man from across the desk and almost laughed. Even a fancy suit couldn't hide what a snake he was. Zuko could barely keep himself from launching over the desk and punching him square in the face.

He refrained though. Screwing Jet over monumentally at his own game would be far more sweet of a prize.

"I suppose we could do that but word on the street is you aren't the CEO of Agni Inc. anymore. You have to forgive me if I'm skeptical about the merger. And considering your company is being investigated by the Federal Bureau you should understand my caution."

That asshole. He was throwing light jabs to test the waters. He couldn't jab back no matter how much he wanted to shade his entre lineage and mention his family's finances. He couldn't. It was because of his father's dishonesty that Jet was in that situation in the first place. And it was because of Jet's dishonesty that Jet was going to suffer severely when Zuko was done with him.

"We have to trust each other if this is going to work. How about we go out for drinks on me? We clear the air. We be friends. We should have an understanding of each other before we do business. The best partners are usually great friends first."

Zuko could vomit on his own words if he could.

"Drinks sure, but I think that drinking wouldn't be a good move for you Zuko. Plus I don't want there to be an audience. You seem to have a spectacle surrounded around your presence."

"We've all had some downfalls but I'll prove to you that I'm an honest man and I'm an even better business partner."

I will destroy you, Jet if it's the last thing I do, Zuko thought as he smiled in the man's face.

~/~

To say Zuko was overwhelmed was an understatement. June wasn't picking up, his Uncle wasn't going to help him, and even kissing Jet's ass for two hours to discuss business prospects didn't seem to help. He dragged his feet when he came in the house, hoping Katara would be there to greet him, yet he was only met with bleak darkness.

"Katara!" He called into the dark abyss. He crept up the spiral staircase and into his room. The lights were off upstairs too. He slid his suit jacket off and saw flickers of fire underneath the bathroom door. He threw his jacket on the bed and slowly opened the bathroom door.

There she was. Bathed in candle light. Soaking in the bathtub and looking absolutely beautiful. Her mocha skin looked intoxicating. Zuko couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

It had been so long since he saw her like this. Five months at least. She was undeniably beautiful. From her curly brown hair to the curve of her back to her soft lips and beautiful blue eyes. She was truly a sight.

He watched he turn her head and look at him with those big blue eyes, watched her long curls graze her neck, and watched her slowly realize it was him standing there in the doorway.

"Hi." She spoke in a lusty and breathy tone.

"Hi." Zuko could feel the heat rising inside of himself. She was irresistible and to be frank, he needed an outlet. "I'm um sorry for interrupting your bath."

Suddenly she was standing in front of him soaking wet and completely naked. Her curves glistened against the candle light and Zuko was speechless.

"There was never anything to interrupt." She crept across the bathroom with water dripping from her like an amorous predator. "Do you love me?"

Slowly she grasps Zuko's hand and allows her hand to linger in his. His free hand finds comfort on her bare hip, drawing little circles there.

"Of course." He said bluntly while leaning in forward. "I've missed you so much."

When he kissed her his entire brain lit on fire. The movement on her soft, warm lips on his spread warmth through out his entire body. He was definitely addicted to her at this point. He couldn't think of what it would be like without her kisses. He would live and die for her kisses. He would die to maintain the memory of her kisses. She was perfect. She was his other half.

The kiss was hungry and needy as their lips crashed together. They began to melt together as Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. He graciously picked her up in his arms and carried her into the adjoined bedroom.

In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

~/~

They laid in bed basking in the musk and afterglow of their love making. There was an awkward silence between the couple.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position. I shouldn't have booked the interview with Joo Dee. I should've known it was too soon for you."

"It's fine. I'm sure June is happy with the publicity. Our hashtag has been trending on Twitter for two days."

"I don't care about our public image or Twitter or our stupid Zutara hashtag. I care about you. I care about our real relationship."

"How are we even supposed to know what's real and what's fake? We're lying saying we're engaged STILL. I didn't want to lie about anything anymore, not with you."

"Call me crazy but I'm not here just to be your girlfriend, at least for the long haul. I want to be someone's wife."

"I'm not ready for that. Jesus, I can barely manage to stay sober, I want to be with you, I do. I just want to be honest. We should work on our relationship. We could go on that trip, I promised you. Anything you want."

"If I was Mai, you would've married me by now."

"What does she have to do with anything? Are you jealous? I already told you I want you and not her."

"I want what you too have. I want to be as close to you as she is. I don't want to feel replaceable."

"What makes you think you are? How many times do I have to say I love you for you to believe me?"

"You were gone for so long. I didn't get to talk to you but Mai got calls every week."

"Yea, I had to talk to my daughter. What has really gotten into you?"

"What are you hiding from me? If you aren't cheating with Mai then what are you doing? The secret phone calls and the constant meetings with Aang. What are you hiding?"

"Katara…"

His phone rang. It was a text from June.

What a great time to respond!

He got up abruptly and took his phone with him, "I'm sorry Katara. I have to take this."

June (PR Maven): What do you need?

Zuko: I need you to obtain files for me. Financial reports, bank statements. Router numbers. All of it from the 20 years my father.

June: You got it.

In the middle of his and Katara's escapades, she had missed a call from Mai. Four calls in fact. He eagerly called her back and she was quick to answer.

"Nice time for you to call back."

"Sorry…I was…busy."

"Right well, I'm in the hospital. I need you to take Maya for a while."

"Why are you at the hospital? What's- Never mind I'm coming to you." He hung up the phone but his heart was racing.

~/~

He arrived at the hospital and rush to Mai's room. She was lying in a bed and hooked up to so many machines it was ridiculous. Mai had never looked so pale and so lifeless before. The glow her skin usualy had was gone.

"Mai?" Zuko approached her side and stared at her blotchy face.

"I told you to get Maya." Mai must've used all of her strength to sound normal on the phone. She sounded weak and exhausted. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"How long have you been sick Mai?"

"Awhile."

"Define awhile? You have to talk to me."

"A year Zuko. I've been sick for almost a year."

"Since before Sokka and Suki's baby shower."

"Yes."

"Well what's wrong with you? How much is treatment? We have to get you better."

"Zuko, I have lupus. There is no cure. I just take it in strides. Some days are better than others and some days I have flare ups like today. My hair has been falling out so I've been wearing wigs, luckily you were off in rehab when that was happening. I get fatigued a lot and joints burn. Lupus attacks my normal cells and immune system."

He saw it now. The line where the wig started. God, why didn't he noticed when he saw her yesterday. She was wearing more make up than usual, probably to hide the rashes. Her breathing was heavier and her eyes looked so tired when he saw her last.

Why didn't he ask if she was okay? He was too busy being jealous.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you? You were fighting for your life in rehab and now you're finally happy and off in la-la land with Katara. We're supposed to celebrate Maya's birthday soon. Why would I ruin your happiness?"

"You ARE my happiness Mai. I still care about you. Whatever the price is, I will pay to get you the best treatment the world has to offer. You're going to get better." Zuko paused and grabbed her hand. "Does Maya know?"

"No, she doesn't. Which is why I need you to keep her for a while. They told me the lupus is destroying my kidney cells. I need a transplant. I can't let her suffer through this with me."

"Anything. I'll keep her for as long as you need. What are you going to do?"

"Wait until I get off the donor list and hope I get a kidney soon."

"That's ridiculous. You shouldn't have to wait. I will buy you a kidney."

"Zuko, you cannot just buy a kidney from China somewhere. It's okay I can wait."

"Maya can't wait! I can't wait! Jesus, I know how it feels to lose a mother. She cannot go through that. There's a chance I can have her back but if you really die, I can't take that, we can't take that."

"I'm not going to die, not yet anyway. And what do you mean you can have your mother back?"

"She's alive. I know this is crazy but she's alive. I have to find her."

"I imagine this will take a lot out of you. Does Katara know that you're going to look for her?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Does she knew what you're doing with Jet?"

"I'm not doing-

"Don't lie to me. I know you would never do a merger and I know Jet tried to kidnap Katara."

"How do you even know that?"

"I'm… resourceful."

Bullshit. Mai was resourceful but she didn't have that type of intell.

"Whatever but no. I haven't told her anything. I'm trying to protect her from me, from this mess, from everything."

"I think she's well equipped to handle your baggage."

"For now, you're the only one that knows. I'll call you tomorrow. Is Maya at your house?

"Yea, she's with my boyfriend."

What a morbid way to meet her new boyfriend.

~/~

It was insane being in Mai's home alone. It still smelled like her and felt lived in but yet she wasn't there. Most of the lights were off, except for the ones in her bedroom.

It was awkward walking into her bedroom and seeing another man lying on sheets. A man who made his blood boil.

He immediately grabbed his collar and dragged him from the bed to the floor. He yanked him up by his neck and wrapped his hand right around his Adam's apple.

"You have about twenty seconds to explain why the hell you're sleeping with my ex, yoe piece of shit!"

 **Author's Note: All done! What do you think? Excuse the quality. I'm having a hard time balancing school and writing. Currently trying to finish my double major successfully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey All, I am proud to announce that I am back. I have completed my Junior Year of college** **J** **. I have now officially reached senior status. I'm one step closer to having two Bachelor's degree in English and Psychology. I'm happy and as this school year closes it's the start of the summer, which means I have so much more free time to update my stories.**

 **Finding the Right Rhythm will be updated tomorrow: 3/15/16.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers. It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters. A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright.

Love is a nearly impossible emotion that causes a person to make someone do nearly impossible things. Which is why Zuko was now dangling another grown man over a third story balcony at his the mother of his child's home.

He just saw red. The first thing he did when he saw another man on her sheets, another man who was taking care of his child in his absence, was to lock the door so his daughter wouldn't wonder in. All bets were off once the door was sealed.

Why hadn't he paid attention? Why hadn't he realized this sooner?

"What the hell have you been doing here?" He felt the air hit him in the face as he tightened his grip around the poor man's collar. He wanted to crush his neck with his bare hands. How could he had not known?

Swapping girfriends wasn't something Zuko would ever want to do.

Aang stared back him with fear in eyes. "Listen, she wanted to tell you and she tried to get you to meet me but you ran off."

He loosened his grip on his collar and put him down.

"How?"

"It just happened. You told me to keep your family safe." He sighed. "That was my first and only intention; I promise you that. I was watching out for Maya… and Mai while you were away in rehab. I watched her be a mother to Maya and it's just amazing to watch. She's amazing. She's beautiful without knowing it. She's smarter than most people in the room and doesn't hide it. Her laugh is the most joyful sound I hear every day. She's perfect Zuko and I really have come to like her a lot and Maya."

Of course Mai was perfect. Zuko knew that but he hated that someone else knew that, especially Aang. Mr. Positive. Mr. Fix Everything. Mr. Perfect. To be honest, Zuko knew Aang was probably good for Mai and good with his daughter but the fact that another man was taking his place drove him crazy.

Maya was his daughter and here Aang was taking care of her while Mai was sick. Mai was supposed to be his first and his only yet even he couldn't make her happy, but as soon as Aang came along her life was suddenly perfect.

This is what it felt like to lose. What was next? Katara would find a new boyfriend.

Zuko grimaced. "You've been watching my daughter. Does she know about…"

He couldn't even bring himself to say it aloud. It was ridiculous to think that Aang and his ex were in a real relationship.

"No, no. I just started taking care of her since Mai has been in the hospital. She knows I'm a friend of yours. That's all. I'm not trying to make things confusing for her right now considering her mom is going to be gone for a couple more days."

"Well, you don't need to worry about confusing her anymore. I'm taking her with me. You're no longer needed."

 _You're no longer needed._

The words echoed in his head over and over again.

"I don't think that's the best idea Zuko. She's sleeping and the change might have her asking questions."

"It doesn't matter what you think. Mai wants her with me and that's where she's going to stay." He immediately left the balcony and bolted for his daughter's room, leaving Aang out on the balcony.

He creeped the door open and was met with the pitch black darkness. She was fast asleep. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. A mix of Mai's beauty and his charm. She looked angelic. He almost didn't want to wake her up.

"Sweetie, come on you got to wake up." Zuko pulled the covers back gently and scoops her up into his arms.

"Daddy." She whispered in a raspy voice. She rested her head in his chest and curled into a ball in his arms. Nothing could melt Zuko's cold exterior other than his daughter sleeping in his arms.

As he carried her out of her room and downstairs he saw Aang's disapproving face.

All things considered, Zuko still had being a good father under his belt at least.

~/~

The house felt empty when Zuko got home. It felt hollow like no one had been there all day. Well, he hadn't been there but he hoped Katara would be there. Something about curling up to a gorgeous woman after a long day made all of the world's pains bearable.

He hated leaving her and constantly lying to her but some secrets were better left buried.

He put Maya down to bed in her room and then found Katara downstairs in his studio.

Painting had always been an outlet for Zuko and a passion. Painting allow his to express himself when people wouldn't let him.

She was eyeing a painting of an orange and blue dragon flying in perfect harmony in a perfect circle.

"I painted that when Maya was born. I thought that I could balance my rage and my pain with the goodness inside of me. The orange dragon is my pain and the blue dragon is my humility." Zuko explained.

Her white night gown clung to her body like a second skin. Her hair was braided in a long French braid. She was certainly the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen.

"Your work is good. You should paint again since you aren't CEO anymore. You have the time." He unmasked another canvas covered with smooth, soft lines.

The painting dominates the canvas, every color is bold and painted with such precise lines that it almost looks like a mosaic. They are curved yet sharply defined; they seem to stable but tumble at the same time. Much like the subject of choice, the colors were wild and vivid yet lines sharp in contrast.

The nude form was etched softly into the canvas with her belly and breasts rounded, her long raven hair in a high bun, and her body splashed with water colors to fill in her skin.

Zuko used to think it was a masterpiece, until he met Maya and knew that was the best work of art he would ever make.

"She's beautiful." He could see Katara's eyes shift downward. A pregnant Mai certainly wasn't what she probably expected to find.

"You're beautiful." Zuko kissed her softly on her shoulder. "Let me paint you."

"Now?" She blushed.

"Yes, it'll be nice." He pulled a small stool over and places it next to an empty canvas. "Sit here and pose."

She did as instructed and smiles.

As he got a paint brush Zuko chuckled, "1. Your face will hurt by the end of the painting if you keep smiling. 2. Take your nightgown off."

"I thought you were going to paint me, not screw me!"

He smirked, "I am going to paint you. What better way to paint a beautiful woman than in all her natural glory. Trust me, now take your night gown off."

She slowly slipped her gown off and much to Zuko's amorous eye her dark skin glowed in the light.

"Maybe when I finish the painting I can paint you with kisses all over for being a wonderful muse." She was his muse. His light in the darkness and the reason he was holding it all together right now.

When her garment hit the floor everything changed.

~/~

Jail was a place no one ever wanted to be. It reeked of desperation and prison lunches. The men inside probably had a better quality of life if they lived in the desert for thirty days than behind prison bars.

Zuko had been to a jail once in his life. It was when his grandfather put a poor entry level employee in s cell to make an example of him. No one defies an Agni was the lesson learned. From a young age Zuko knew that the patriachs in his family demanded absolute authority and respect. Even if it meant destroying their own family.

He stared at the clear glass window and saw his father sitting across from him. It was like looking at a mirror. Ozai looked how Zuko felt inside, like absolute chaos. Ozai's hair was messy all over his head, he had seemed to gained weight, and his eyes looked red from lack of sleeping. The orange body suit didn't exactly flatter his father's appearance either.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

He picked up the phone and was met with his father's classic condescending smirk.

"Hello Father."

The phone looked fragile under Ozai's large hands. "Greetings traitor. I thought you would let me rot in here."

"Trust me, I'd much rather be home with my daughter. I'm only here to ask you questions. I'm tired of playing your games."

"Considering your whole existence is a game, I figured you'd appreciate it. How's that whore of yours? Is she still stinking around for the money? Or did she figure out how pathetic you are yet?"

"I'm not falling for your tricks. I won't get worked up for you. Now, my mother, where is she? You embezzled all that money but also have been sending deposits to an off shore account. I know she's alive and I know you've been paying her very nicely to stay away."

"You think your mother is alive. You're a fool. I KILLED her myself, with my bare hands. Snapped her neck for being incompetent. She's where she belongs: in hell."

"Stop lying to me. You didn't kill her. Iroh told me so. Stop hiding it. I know you aren't completely a monster. I know you found it in your heart to love her. You've been protecting her after all this time but it's time for her to come home, where she belongs."

"You're a delusional, sad little boy. If you want mommy to fix all your problem it's far too late."

"I won't leave until you tell me where she is Ozai."

"Tell me, does it hurt you that you betrayed your own family and ruined your legacy. Poor Azula would've never made such a pathetic mockery of the family's name. I should've gotten rid of you when you had the chance."

He was trying to hurt him, to break him. Zuko wouldn't let his father control him anymore. He felt sorry for him really.

"You cannot hurt me anymore. It's sad how much pain you want to cause other people. Whatever fucked up shit Grandfather did to you, however he hurt you is sad but not excuse for you to be a terrible person. Tell me where she is. If you really loved her, loved Azula and I, you would tell me right away."

"You poor boy. You think my father abused me. Sorry, I was just born of fire. I was born to lead a legacy and to create greatness, which is something you will never understand. Your sister had a chance until you infected her with futile addiction. How does it feel to know that your sister's addiction is your fault?"

"Please, just tell me where she is. I don't want to do this with you."

"When that man raped her…she cried for you. She begged for your help and for you to save her. You were too busy drinking and too selfish to save your own baby sister. You failed her, just like you'll fail your own daughter. She'll cry for you just like Azula did while someone-"

Zuko threw the phone directly at the window, making a slight crack. The officers immediately rushed in and began to pull Zuko out of the room.

"I hope you fucking rot in here!" Zuko yelled out while Ozai only chuckled menacingly from behind the glass.

Ozai had won once again.

But then maybe not. A text from June awaited Zuko on his phone, containing new information he would definitely be interested in seeing.

~/~

Jet's assistant walked into his office and handed him a very large file. He opened it and smiled.

"Excellent. It's time for the Agni Family skeletons to come out of the closet. My friend Zuko will be in for a rude awakening tomorrow."

He laughed like a man who had evil deeds in his heart.

 **Author's Note: This slightly sucks but I feel bad for it being so long since I've updated. Here is a new chapter. For those of you who are Finding the Right Rhythm fans it will be updated tomorrow. How do you feel about this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey,

I have been having writers block on this story and was wondering what you guys would like to see for this story in the future. Any ideas are welcome. It's been hard trying to write with my job and school and sorority stuff. If anyone has any wishes for the story or idea, please drop them in the reviews. I could really use some help and motivation to finish this story.

I have so much thanks for all of you followers and feel like I let you all down to an extent. I appreciate each and everyone of you. I want to make this story the best it can be for you all. Please message me or review with some ideas for the next chapter or the story in general and I'll probably include them.

Best,

Brie


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back now. I did a lot of working over the summer for my job and I was also preparing grad school applications. In the midst of all that my computer exploded and I lost all of my files including Maid to Love 2 :(. I decided to try and rewrite everything as best I can.**

 **As always, thanks for your support!**

 **Chapter 7:**

There are moments in every man's life that he sometimes may take for granted. For instance, waking up and the first site being your daughter curled up in your bed. Even better waking up next to the women of your dreams with her arm wrapped around your adorable daughter.

This is what perfection was made of, Zuko thought, slowly creeping out of bed to not wake the sleeping pair. The peaceful moment was quickly ruined when he missed a call from his lawyer.

What could it possibly be now?

He dialed his lawyers number and headed downstairs to begin breakfast for his two favorite women. He looked in the fridge for eggs as his lawyer picked up on the third ring.

"Good Morning Mr. Agni. I hope that I am speaking to you at a good time." With eggs in hand, he inwardly sighed. Nothing was ever a "good time" when his lawyer called.

"What's going on?"

"Mai's lawyer sent over new demands for the agreement with Maya. She's asking for more money. Upwards to $50,000 Mr. Agni." He could tell he was flustered even through the receiver. "She doesn't even list the need for that much money. It's ridiculous. Further more, she's wants you to have joint custody of her and more visitation days. It just doesn't add up."

"That's what I want isn't it? I want my daughter. That's all I ever wanted." He paused for a moment to grab a pan. "Give her whatever she wants."

"Mr. Agni, in my professional opinion that is preposterous that she is asking for so much, considering it's only a joint agreement. No normal child needs that much money for care, let only a child who is getting 50-50 custody from both parents. I think that she will be using your money for another reason like she has before."

He slammed the pan onto the burner. This was different. This was frustrating, knowing what she needed the money for and knowing he was possibly her only source of money to pay for her treatments. He already knew why she needed so much money. He also knew Mai loved Maya more than anyone in this world. She always did what was best with their daughter and right now, he was what was best.

He cracks an egg into the pan and says, "Just draw up the settlement. There's no need to drag each other to court. Give her whatever she asks for. We'll meet with her lawyer to money doesn't matter to me anymore."

Zuko was quick to hang up the phone when he heard Katara come around the corner into the kitchen. What could be a more beautiful site? He had a brief flashback to their previous night together: He gazed upon her perfect, naked form, her skin glistening with a sensual sweat. His eye's were drawn to the golden river that gently caressed its way down her neck, reaching to just below her shoulder blades. If the gods are real, he told himself, then this woman is their masterpiece.

Heaven help him if she ever left him. She'd find someone else with no difficulty.

"Good Morning." She kisses him on the cheek. "Maya's getting ready in the bathroom. She'll be down soon." She watched him scramble the eggs in the pan. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Making my Queens breakfast."

Katara erupts with laughter, "You know you can't cook right?"

"Ha ha." He moves the eggs to a plate with a spatula. "Very funny but you can't cook for me for the rest of our lives."

"Our lives? Meaning together forever?" She looped her arms around his waist and lays her head against his back.

He turns to face her and cups her face in his hands, "Of course." They both knew it was coming. A shy look before he pulled her face closer and their lips met. All the sparks came back like the first time they had kissed. "I want you to be my wife Katara. I'm serious. Cameras or no cameras."

"Is this your way of making this fake engagement, a real one? What's gotten into you?"

"Life is too short." He said briefly. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread box as Maya came running down the stairs with her curls bouncing around.

"Daddy!" She runs up and hugs his legs. "I didn't know I was supposed to spend the night. Mommy didn't tell me."

"Well you have to stay with me for awhile." Zuko pops the bread in the toaster. The small girl follows him around the kitchen. "Plus, you're going to have a really big birthday party."

"Yay! Yay!" She jumps up to her father's arm and gives him a big hug. He cradles her in his arms and smiles. "Can Ms. Katara come? Can all my friends from school come? Can I have a pony there? Can Nicki Minaj come?"

"Calm down Sweetie. You can have whatever you want. It's your party." He puts Maya back on the floor and kisses her on the forehead softly. "Whatever you want, Maya."

Katara smiles and says, "And I'll be there to make sure your Dad isn't a grumpy pants the entire time."

"You know what I really want for my birthday Ms. Katara?"

Katara asks, "What?"

Maya exclaims, "I want Daddy and Mommy to be happy."

"I am happy Sweetheart. Ms. Katara makes sure of it." He glances over at Katara lovingly. "How about you wash your hands so we can eat?"

She skips upstairs while Katara and Zuko set the table.

"I think I should give Mai a call. Maybe, I could help her plan the party."

Zuko drops the plate down hard on the table. "Um, no that's okay. I can handle it."

The last thing anyone needed was to find out that your fiancee's ex was now dating your ex. Not that, Zuko thought, she'd be jealous of Mai but it definitely wasn't something that would sit well with her considering her and Aang's past. Plus Mai was in no condition to plan anything right now while she was recovering.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do for her."

"Just keep doing what you're doing. You're a great step-mom to her. That's all that you need to do."

~/~

Her brother's house seemed to be in absolute chaos since the baby. There were onsies, toys, diapers, and bottles all over the house. Sokka and Suki both looked like the Living Dead. Katara figured she'd help with the infant while her parents took some much needed rest and relaxation time.

Kana was so small and precious. She had Suki's eyes and Sokka's dark hair. She was so innocent. Holding her made Katara wish she had her own little bundle of joy. What if she really had ended up being pregnant before? Would Zuko still had wanted to marry her now? Part of her wanted her own child but part of her knew they weren't at that place yet to even begin to talk about children. She was happy he at least sort of, kind of, possibly proposed to her for real this time.

She put Kana in her crib. She was sure Sokka and Suki would be happy with a sleeping baby and a clean home. All she had to do now was wait for them to come home.

While waiting she checked her messages and saw a Painted Lady letter:

 _Dear Painted Lady,_

 _I think I may have feelings for my ex. I know you've got this a thousand times but I promise you it's different. When we were together he was sometimes mean and he even cheated on me. Now that we aren't together though he's become so much more loving. We still hook up from time to time and the sex is absolutely amazing. We talk and cuddle afterwards like we used to in the beginning of our relationship. Should I give him a chance again? The butterflies are coming back._

 _Signed,_

 _A Desperate Ex_

 **Dear Desperate Ex,**

 **Whatever you decide is up to you. But I'm sure he's being nicer because you're giving him the goods without any strings. Sex after all, is also about power as much as is about an emotional and physical connection. You may make him feel like he has power in his life, especially considering you're the ex. He's comfortable with you. I think he's just doing enough to stay comfortable with you without the title and I do not think that's fair to you. Be careful when you make this decision.**

 **-Painted Lady**

She had over 200 advice letters to get through and wished she would just stop receiving them. It started out as a way for her to help people but she had no idea she'd get so many letters. It was overwhelming sometimes trying to get everyone's life together when her's just recently got together.

Zuko seemed to have calmed down a lot. Maybe he had really come to the conclusion that life was far too short to sit around and wait. She was happy, yet something didn't feel right. He was always gone and always hiding things from her. If they were ever going to get married secrets had to stop.

There couldn't possibly be anyone else. He looked her in her eyes and told her there was no one else. He just said he wanted to marry her today, he couldn't be cheating. He wouldn't lie about that. He had come a far way from his bachelor past and she had come a long way from being his maid.

Her phone buzzed.

Aang: Can we talk?

Katara: What about?

Aang: It's not a trick. I want to make sure you're okay.

God, what could Aang know she couldn't know. Aang couldn't possibly think that Zuko was hurting or something? Why did he feel the need to make sure she was okay now after 8 months.

She sent back: I can meet you tonight.

~/~

True detectives are never heard or seen. June was a jack of all trades. Not only was she a great PR manager, she was also an excellent detective with her resources. She sent Zuko a file basically confirming what he had suspected all along. Ozai Agni had been using company funds to send to his supposedly deceased wife overseas.

June had sent him bank statements, checks, emails, and even the woman who she believed to be his mother's social media and phone number. He couldn't sift through all this right now. It was all overwhelming.

What if it really was her? What would he say to her? Would she tell him why she abandoned her children? Would she be proud of him? Would she even claim him as her son?

He used to think his mother was dead but whatever they buried all those years ago wasn't his mother. Maybe she ran. Her father was so awful that she had to run across the world to escape him. That's what he wanted to believe at least. Truth is, whatever she was running from couldn't excuse her leaving her kids and faking her death.

Her and Ozai had clearly had an agreement in which she'd receive large amounts of money every month, judging by the bank had they convince he and Azula that their mother was dead all this time?

Speaking of the devil, his sister had came to visit him at his office. She had become a lot better since she entered her program but of course, she was still Azula.

He knew it would be hard but he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

Azula pranced in with her dark hair up in a ponytail, no makeup, wearing a tank top and plain jeans. This was the most normal had had seen her in awhile.A while being since they were 6 or 7 years old. He visited her every Sunday, since he got him in the therapy facility. He watched her slowly get worse then get used to her new found sobriety and sanity.

"Why the long face ZuZu? Whore finally left you?"

She was definitely the same Azula. "I told you not to call her that Azula but hello to you too."

"Pst, whatever. I still say she's after your money. Wouldn't stick around for so long otherwise."

"Azula, we're actually engaged. Why don't you get that?"

"Oh maybe because you had that whole fake engagement fiasco. Plus I heard nothing about it on TMZ. So, did you actually propose? Or did you cry instead?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yes, kinda. She also kinda said yes. Sort of."

"You're pathetic. Father was right."

"Great, I thought the therapy was working Azula."

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one with mommy issues."

"Azula, you overdosed on pills and chug alcohol."

She rolls her eyes, "Says the alcoholic."

"Touche. Being sober is worth it Azula. Haven't had a single drink since out of rehab."

"Being sober sucks. It feels like death."

"You'll get through it. Relapse is even worse. It's like plummeting into a deep, dark hole. You have to stay clean."

"Whatever. These are my free moments and I don't want to spend them with you. Your pathetic may rub off on me. What did you want?"

"I-I" He couldn't do it. She was doing so well. It was hard enough for him to even stay sober knowing that his mother was alive. She would never make it. "I just wanted to invite you to Maya's birthday party. You're her aunt."

"Is there going to be a bar there?"

"1. She's turning 8. 2. Sure, let's give me, the alcoholic an entire bar Azula."

"Pst, well I tried. I MAY come ZuZu. Who knows where I'll be?" Azula sighed. "My visitation time is up." She was taken away from the waiting area and back to her room.

He would tell her next time. He didn't have any other choice. He had to make sure it was her first. He had to be 100% sure.

 **Author's Note: After 87 years, I am back. What do you guys think will happen next? What do you guys think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! I am back! I will be updating tomorrow! In two months I'll officially have a bachelors degree in English AND Psychology. I will be updating tomorrow afternoon after such a long time! Sorry for that wait! ~Brie**


End file.
